looking into the night sky
by kairi94
Summary: this is a story about inuyasha and kagome and how they fell in love from the begining to the end yeah its going to be diffrent than rumiko takashi's anime version of inuyasha i have new characters in my story and still the people from inuyasha enjoy ok.


_**tittle:looking into the night sky **_

_**auther:kairi94**_

_**hey whats up my names kairi94 and i wanted to write a story about how kagome and inuyasha fell in are new people in my story besides kagome and inuyasha,theres mostly everyone from inuyasha i own inuyasha season 1 box set n i also own the other people you will be readong about here very i hope you enjoy the story.**_

_**chapter 1:the begining of kagome **__On one rainy day a girl named kagome was walking to school when someone yelled her kagome wait up the boy kagome turned around she noticed the boy and shouted oh hey boy jaden ran up to kagome and huged where have you been kagome i havn't seen you in like a month jaden said.I was out of town my mom was sick and she still is i dont know what she has but i hope she will get sorry kagome for what she asked? about your mom i hope she gets jaden it means alot come on ill walk you to school jaden said in a sweet but sencitive i guess kagome said back to kagome you know maybe we should date some time jaden ......so what do you think will you go out with what did you say kagome said. Wait you diddn't hear a word i just said,auhh......no not exactly im sorry now say it one more .........you know never mind forget it he said you sure kagome said wondering to herself what jaden said.__**RING......RING.......**__OH theres the bell gotta go jaden see you later ok kagome like 5th period jaden said to a girl yelled at him and he turned baby what are you doin the girl said than kissed him and he said come on tiana get off of me we dont go out anymore and stop calling me baby its not us anymore its only a you get it a you thing now leave me alone jaden said jaden walked away Jaden wait please stop.....tiana shouted Jaden turned around and said why should i stop huh,tell me why i should and for you at way you treated kagome when she would try to talk to this is what its about you broke up with me for her she's not even your age oh woopdee doo 3 months behind know i will never care for you the same way i care for her and that right there is killing you isn't it your so unpredictable its stupid yes i love you and i know you love kagome and not me but i cant stand to see you do this to me when we were together for a year tiana said very only that what i did for you and you still put kagome right infront of me she i diddn't ask you to do anything for me and i leave it at that,BUT......BUT......JADEN no leave me alone i explained myself to you just to get you to be said than walked why does she always do this to me she makes me look like a full infront of the entire school he thought az he walked to 1st jaden what was that argument about in the hall with tiana nothing at all.I will be calling you up one at a time to give me your assignment ok and you guy's will be in here until 5th period its a day befor spring break so were watching movies ok and 's class is coming over to so please make room for that means kagome will be coming but so wont ........knock.......oh jaden will you get that please yes..he hi jaden how are you i need to talk to for a minute is that ok yea she walked over to and started talking to just mumbling back and forth jaden that sound's ok um....class 's class is watching moonlight would any of you like to go to her class room n stay till 5th period the only one that said sure was jaden ok than by jaden see you in 2 weeks he walked out without saying a word and arrived at 's kagome oh hey jaden are you watching moonlight in here with he tiana look there's jaden your x and he's by for long she walked over and kissed jaden on the lips and he pushed her off kagome just there is nothing going on between you and i so go away n if i dont she move now go back over there with your girls kagome said than stood up in front of lucky im on probation or i would so beat the hell out of for taking jaden away from me tiana said to i studer move kagome said than tiana walked kagome jaden said to her no problem im kinda geting tired of her myself she always startes a fight with me when she comes in and i dont know why?she said confused.__**I KNOW WHY JADEN SAID TO HIMSELF THAN LOOKED AT KAGOME WHEN SHE TURNED HER HEAD.**__I really think im in love with her he said to the day went on and moonlight ended right when the bell rang.......ok well ill see you later ok kagome ill see later she huged him and ran off to get yes definatly im in love he said to home kagome shouted ok dear she herd come from the kitchen and yelled mom than ran to the kitchen.__**MOM YOUR HOME YES I JUST GOT OUT RIGHT BEFOR YOU CAME HUGED KAGOME.**__So where's sounta your brother out playing with his i see sounta....she shouted sis he replied back your home he ran up to her than huged what are you playing nothing now my friends had to go home oh thats a bore huh,right sounta said with a sad i almost forgot i got you somthing sounta what is it a deck of cards he said still sad nope kagome replied something even better come on follow me so sounta followed kagome inside the house and she said sounta you have to stay down staires now sis he said kagome ran up staires and was walking down the steps az sounta herd a bark from a puppy...sounta this is what i got you do you like the puppy its a black lab and of course its a girl that's all the pound had left of labs was sis i love it he took it from kagomes arm's now careful with it sounta its only a pup what are you going to name it anyway kagome said.i dont know sounta said about this since its my pup n you bought it for me u can name it ok well how about izzy kagome i like that name he come on izzy sounta be very careful with her ok.i kno i will sis he ran out the 3 days passed and izzy got bigger kagome and sounta was out side playing with her when she ran into the shrine where the sacred tree was located a few feet beside ...........izzy come on girl come on get out of go down there and get her noway its creepy down there come with me n shut the shrine and sounta ran inside the house got izzy's puppy treates and ran back to the shrine and opened the come on walked down the steps hey how is the wells doors open they were closed a few minutes looked into the well az she leaned over izzy licked her from inside the ..................izzy she said az she laughed come on girl she picked izzy up and gave her a dog izzy sit now give me your paw izzy gave kagome her paw good said turned around and looked into the well and izzy jumped on her making her fall into the ......sounta,kagome he grabed a hold of the side of the well and sounta grabed her hand sis your to heavy i cant pull you up when sounta tried to pull her up his hand sliped and kagome fell into the well auhhhhh..............ouch.....sounta get mom sounta are you there he diddnt answer.......kagome layed her hand on a bone ahhhh.......whats that a bone in the stood up and climbed out the well um......kagome i dont think were in tokeo anymore she got out of the well and looked around when she herd someone yell __**INUYASHA ALL SHE SEEN WAS ARROWS FLY AT HIM AND HE HIT THE GROUND AHHH.....INUYASHA THATS HIS NAME SHE WENT OVER TO HIM AND TOOK A LOOK AT HIM HE HAS DOGY EARS'S I WANNNA TOUCH THEM HE'S OUT COLD.**__Hey get away from him an old man said with an old woman then they said he will kill you........auhhh he's out cold he cant do any strange couple pointed arrows at kagome but she did not back isn't going to hurt anyone he's out cold so you know his name no you just said it and i hurd it.__**auhhh.......inyasha are you ok he woke up and said kikyo.........**_

_**SO I LEAVE IT THERE JUST WHEN IT WAS GETING GOOD CHAPTER 2 WILL COME VERY SOON I HOPE YOU LIKED CHAPTER 1 TILL NEXT TIME THAN BYE**_

_***KAIRI94***_


End file.
